Burn It to The Ground, sort of
by JustAGirlWithAQuill
Summary: An adommy oneshot with Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff. Its from my ipod shuffle fan fiction but got long so i decided to give it its own story! it doesnt really follow the song though o.O enjoy anyway!  Justine


**A/U: Okay, so i wrote this from a my adommy ipod shuffle fan fiction. It is to the song of 'Burn it to the ground by nickelback'. It kind of took a turn of what i didn't expect. so it doesnt really go to the song though. I hope you enjoy it though!**

**Disclamber: I own nothing. N O T H I N G.  
**

* * *

The band and dancers were all out partying. Cam and Tommy were out on the dance floor and joking around and having fun. Adam just stood by and laughed at Tommy pretending to be straight, well he was bi, but still. Monte went over to where Adam was standing at the bar and handed him his tequila.

"So Adam…your not worried you have competition?" Monte joked. Only the band and dancers knew Tommy was bi. Him and Adam have been dating for about two weeks now. Adam wanted to say that they were together, but Tommy was still skeptical.

"Of cam? Nope. That pretty kitty is mine." Adam said with a smirk. Monte just laughed and went to find Isaac. Last time they all went out he got dunk and ended up getting in a bar fight. Granted, he did win, but the wasn't the point.

Sasha showed up a few minutes later with a sober Isaac next to her. "Isaac, you know that Monte went to look for you right?" Adam asked. Isaac laughed and said that's why their over here hiding from him. Sasha told the bar tender that she wanted a shot of anything. "Whoa! Someone trying to get drunk?" Adam teased her. She just laughed and punched his arm. Isaac asked Adam if he was worried too, _does everyone think I'm worried. That pretty kitty, is M I N E !_ He thought when Isaac asked him.

Just than Tommy came up and put his hands on Adam's eyes. "Guess who?" Adam laughed. _I am dating the cutest dork around. I love him!_

"Monte?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Nope"

"Cam?" To which Cam punched Adam in his arm.

"Nope"

"The cute blond who is the dorkiest person around and makes me love him more?"

"HEY! IM NOT A DORK!" Tommy said taking his hands off of Adam's eyes and hitting him in the arm. To which Sasha, Isacc, and Cam all said yes he was.

"Aw Glitterbaby, I love you being dorky. It makes you so cute!" He said kissing him. They stood there kissing until they saw a flash going off.

"We all love you, and love that you going out. Stop making out for like hours at a time in fount of us. Or I WILL tweet this photo." Sasha said staring at them both with an evil eye. They both laughed and ordered drinks. Monte came up and started yelling at Isaac that he was looking for him.

**three hours later**

Adam and Tommy were all on the dance floor having fun. The rest of the group was scattered around at the bar, bathroom, dance floor. Sasha was walking around, however, and rounding everyone up. The group was walking back to the hotel when they noticed that Terrance wasn't anywhere.

Monte than pointed out that he never came out of the bathroom and that he would go grab him. Adam than grabbed Tommy's hand and drug him to the bench near them.

"Tommy, you know I love you right?" Adam asked. Tommy looked at him concerned. "Glitterbaby, its nothing bad. I was just saying, because I love you more than anything in the world."

Tommy than kissed Adam and rapped his arms around his neck. Adam hung his arms around the smaller mans waist. The couple stayed like that for five minutes before they heard Sasha say, "…and tweet." They both looked up and knew what she did.

"Don't be mad, I warned you two. I wonder how many fans are going to die because adommy is real." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

Adam quickly took out his iPhone and looked at exactly what she tweeted. His eyes grew wide as he read it out loud.

"At the club. I was only going to post this if they made out for like hours in front of us again. Guess they did(; (picture link)" Tommy got bright red and buried his head in his hands.

Monte came out with Terrance about a second after he read that, and asked what everyone was laughing for. Cam showed them both the tweet, and they continued to laugh with them.

"I'm so sorry Tommy! I knew you didn't want anyone to know that your bi. Not knowing how everyone would treat you and everything." Adam didn't have a reason to apologize but felt the need to anyway. Tommy than preceded to take his phone out of his pocket and put his camera on. He than took a picture of them kissing, he had a smirk on his face.

"It is what it is. Why not confirm it? TWITTER!"

'Yup, Adommy. (picture link) I love my baby boy adamlambert to death(;'

* * *

**A/U: Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so! Review please(: be nice though! Take the poll on my page please!(:**


End file.
